Camp Survival
Camp Survival (CS for short.) is a series that Jaaszi has made. It's inspired off of Total Drama and AYZE? About CS This series is about 6 contestents are suposed to do a series of challenges. After 3 challenges, they take a break. After the break, they have a elemenation. When there are only 3 contestents left, the final challenge begins. In Furry1831's version ( 5 episodes long ) There were users instead of ocs for the contestants. However, in Episode 5, all the ocs ( Except jaaszi ) were removed and were replaced by Furry1831's ocs and other ocs Rules The section about the series, it kinda said some of the rules. So, don't think about the rules. :P The Cast Here are the cast for Season 1. Heather Kili (abbeybunny) Mandark (illustr8r) Marsahll Grinder (jaun jr) Aidan (catboy) Pierre (Tobycat) Jaaszi (Me of course!) The cast for Season 2. Jason and Luke (AaronD) Heather and Liana (abbeybunny) Aidan WINNER (catboy) Jirse (Jaaszi) The cast for Season 3. Johnson Tom (GamingCash) Heather Kili WINNER (abbeybunny) Jason Mcphearson and Jacob Mcphearson (CMMC) Vlad (macheese6) The Cast for Season 4. Vlad WINNER (macheese6) Carl and MegaGamer1 (MegaGamer1) Joplin Mazur (rad256) Aidan (catboy) Lucy (Kristila51) The Cast for Season 5. Aidan WINNER (catboy) Joplin Mazur "WINNNER" (rad256) Daesi Hudson (BookGirlZT) Kai Randerford (catboy) Carl (MegaGamer1) Reece Markham (Skypee) Jill (Furry1831) Trivia: * For the Final Part of the Finale of Season 4 after Jirse accidently breaked the trophysorry. :(, Evil 13 (one of Jaaszi's ZT Characters) was supposed to come out of smoke, repair the trophy with his own invention, and steal it and teleport away. This was scrapped because Jaaszi didn't feel like making the Final Part THAT long. * Aidan has appeared in 4 seasons. 1st season as a contestant, 2nd season as the previous winning contestant, the 4 season as a returning contestant, and the 5th season as a previous winning contestant. Aidan has officially made a new record in Camp Survival history. * Joplin Mazur is the ONLY contestant in the Camp Survival series to win at first, but then lose. Even though the win was given to Aidan, Joplin still reappeared in Season 5. * Jaaszi and Jirse have been in Camp Survival. Though there are a few more ZT characters by Jaaszi that haven't appeared in Camp Survival at ALL. Jorge and Evil 13. It is possible that Evil 13 and Jorge COULD join in Camp Survival Season 5. But Jaaszi isn't making plans to. Or is he? * Camp Survival wasn't made because of it just POPPED right out of Jaaszi's head. He was inspired. By what thing you may ask? AYZE. * There has been a fanmade Camp Survival. Not by Jaaszi. Not by catboy. Not by rad256. Not by ANY of those guys. But someone named Furry1831. Jaaszi was mad at first. But after 5 minutes, Jaaszi did not care as if it didn't happen at ALL. Category:Jaaszi's stuff Category:Jaaszi's series Category:Series